Happy Day
by nonbiri mikan
Summary: Shimizu finally told his true feelings to Hino. And soon, there will be a new selection contests in Seisou Academy which will be duet. What will you do Shimizu? Hino x Shimizu
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: It's sad but I don't own any of La Corda D'oro characters_

_This is my first chaptered fanfic and it's about Hino and Shimizu. There might be bad part but I hope you enjoy reading. Thank you._

* * *

It was a bright sunny day. The Seisou Academy was wrapped by the warmth of sun and everyone was having good time. 

Hino Kahoko's class was taking math tests. Everyone concentrated on the tests and the room was all quiet, until the bell for the last subject had ringed. Everyone started talking and gathered the test papers in front. Today's school was finally over and everyone can finally go home. Everyone started preparing to go home and living their classroom.

Hino Kahoko was also preparing to go home with her friends. She gathered her text books and putted in her school bag. After putting her text books in her bag, she found something important. She first wondered because her head was full of thinking math tests right now. But she remembered everything few seconds later. Her face turned all blue and her mind was all confused.

The important thing she found was a classic CD, which Hino borrowed from Shimizu yesterday.

* * *

It's like a intro of the story so it's really short chapter. I'm still not good but I will try my best.  
Thank you. I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from La Corda D'oro_

_Chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy reading. Thank you._

* * *

Yesterday in a campus garden during lunch time, Hino Kahoko was playing and practicing her violin as usual. She was playing her violin freely and happily.

At the same time, there was someone who was watching her. It was Shimizu Keiichi. Shimizu was at behind the big tree, listening to her melody. Shimizu really loved Hino's sound of violin. A melody that reaches everyone's heart and makes it warm.

When Hino finished playing, Shimizu went near her and called her name.

"Kaho-senpai."

"Shimizu-kun! Why are you here?" Hino got surprised and asked to Shimizu.

"I just wanted to hear senpai's sound." Shimizu smiled at her.

Hino's face turned little red. Then she slowly looked down, not to see his face directly. Shimizu felt strange one moment but he stayed normal. When Hino was looking down, she noticed that Shimizu is holding something on his right hand.

"Shimizu-kun, what is that?" Hino asked.

"This? It's just for Kaho-senpai." Shimizu again smiled and gave it to Hino.

"For me? What is it?"

"It's a CD of Classical Collection. I heard senpai wanted to listen."

Hino surprised and received the CD from him, "Eh?! How come you know?"

"From other senpai told me. Kaho-senpai can borrow since I listened already."

Hino smiled happily, "Really!?"

Shimizu also smiled happily and answered, "Yes."

"Thank you Shimizu-kun! I really wanted to listen to this CD. I will return this to you tomorrow. Is it ok?"

Shimizu surprised a bit and asked, "T-tomorrow…"

"Yes, is there something important tomorrow?"

"N-no but…… I-I can… meet you tomorrow also…?"

"Yes, why not? Come here the same time as today. Promise, ok?"

"Y-Yes, Kaho-senpai. Then I will go to my class now. Thank you Kaho-senpai."

"Thank you for the CD too Shimizu-kun."

Shimizu left the campus garden happily. Hino also started preparing for the next class. She putted her violin in her violin case gently. There was some breezing in campus garden. The breeze made Hino relaxed and refreshed. Then she carried her violin case and went to her classroom too.

* * *

Hmm... I'm sorry but this was kind of really short chapter too compare to the first one.  
This chapter is about flashback, what happend between Hino and Shimizu yesterday.  
Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I would like to but I don't own any characters from La Corda D'oro_

_My third chapter and I hope you enjoy reading._

* * *

Hino now remembered everything. She just stood on her seat, regretting about what did she done to Shimizu. She stared at Shimizu's CD, which was on her hands. She was the one, who told him to go there lunch time. But Hino did not go there and broke promise which they made. Shimizu maybe waited for her a long time. Hino's head was full of confused and regret. She carried her stuff and run out from her classroom. She run towards the campus garden. He might not be there but hoping for any single chance, he might be there. Hino Kahoko really wanted to apologize to Shimizu Keiichi about today. 

When she arrived at campus garden, there was no one. She thought hoping for any single chance, Shimizu might wait for her in campus garden. But Shimizu was not there. Maybe he is really mad at her and went home. Hino start worrying about Shimizu.

"I have to look for him and say sorry."

Hino went back to the campus to search for Shimizu Keiichi.

* * *

"Seriously…, where is Shimizu-kun!!??" 

An hour had passed and Hino was at the campus garden again, depressing a lot. She sat on the bench and sighed. For an hour, Hino asked most of the people, where is Shimizu now. But not even single person knew about where he is.

Tsukimori Len said,

_"Shimizu Keiichi? I have no idea, where is he now. I'm sorry."_

Tsuchiura Ryotaro said,

_"Shimizu? Well, I only saw him this morning."_

Hihara Kazuki said,

_"Shimizu-kun? Hmmm… I thought he was here today…"_

Yunoki Azuma said,

_"I didn't see him today."_

Fuyuumi Shoko said,

_"Shimizu-kun? I heard he did not attend for the afternoon classes today."_

No matter how hard Hino thinks where he is now; there would not be any answers since it's all her fault. Hino run again to the campus to look for him. Even she can' find him again in the campus, Hino will look for Shimizu until she finds him out. But there was wind breezing and the wind stopped her from running. The wind was blowing from where the big tree was. Then Hino's eyes opened wide. She saw someone under the tree, which made her relieved and laughed sadly.

* * *

I'm so sorry but all my chapters are really short and some wrong grammers.  
Thank you so much if you read and I hope you enjoyed. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from La Corda D'oro_

_Fourth chapter and last chapter at the same time.  
I'm telling you that the first part of this chapter is Shimizu's point of view. Last part has also few Shimizu's point of view.  
Please don't get confused and if you did, I'm so sorry about that._

_I hope you enjoy reading my last chapter._

* * *

During lunch time, Shimizu went to the campus garden but no one was there. So he waited for her, under the big tree. But the sudden wind breezing made him sleepy and when he realized, he was already in a sleep waiting for her to come. Shimizu was dreaming about someone, who is calling his name.

_"……………kun……"_

……Somebody is calling me…? Who are you…?

_"……mizu……kun"_

Oh… I know this voice. It's a voice from the person I like.

_"…Shimizu……kun!"_

It's a voice from a person I waited for…

_"Shimizu-kun!!"_

* * *

"Shimizu-kun!!"

The voice got louder and louder in Shimizu's ears. So he opened his eyes slowly with half a sleep. The person who was calling Shimizu was person he was waiting for and finally came.

"…Kaho-senpai…?" Shimizu rubbed his eyes with his hands.

"Sorry for waking you up Shimizu-kun." Hino said.

"No, its ok senpai." Shimizu replied.

Suddenly, Hino grabbed Shimizu's hands and apologized deeply, "I'm really sorry Shimizu-kun!!!"

"Kaho-senpai…?"

"I know you waited me for so long on lunch time and I forgot all about it. I'm such a bad person. I'm so sorry…."

"Senpai…" Shimizu looked at Hino really sad and Hino felt really guilty. She gave the CD back to Shimizu.

"…Shimizu-kun, thank you for the CD and I'm really sorry."

"…You really are terrible person Kaho-senpai." Shimizu murmured.

Hino's body shivered and starts shaking. She never thought he would say this thing to her. But Shimizu continued with little smile.

"Senpai is the one who told me to come here and Kaho-senpai did not come."

"I'm so sorry!! I'm really sorry!!"

Shimizu ignored, "But I thought Kaho-senpai will come so I didn't move from here for long time."

"I am really sorry to you Shimizu-kun!! Really, really sorry!!"

Shimizu saw Hino's face and smiled as usual, "But as I thought, Kaho-senpai came to me after all."

"Sh-Shimizu-kun?" Hino got surprised,

"But I feel really sad about today, senpai. So please, can you do for me two things? Then I think I can forgive Kaho-senpai."

Hino's face got bright and nodded at him. "Yeah sure. Tell me anything Shimizu-kun."

"First, please go home with me together today. I feel I really want to stay with senpai today."

Hino nodded happily, "Then let's go home together, Shimizu-kun. But before that, what about your second thing that you wanted me to do?"

"Can senpai come near to me and listen?"

"……?" Hino sat next to Shimizu and lend her ear.

Shimizu said it quietly, "Can senpai close your eyes?"

Hino closed her eyes as he told. Then Shimizu kissed on her cheek gently. Hino opened her eyes and hold her cheek with her hand. She blushed and her face turned really red. She pointed at Shimizu with her other hands. Hino's feeling was full of embarrass. Shimizu smiled happily at Hino and held her hand with his hand.

_Thank you Kaho-senpai for staying beside me.  
Don't forget that you always make my happy day._

"Let's go home, Kaho-senpai."

* * *

Finally done with my short chapters fanfic. I'm sorry for wrong grammers and switching the POV's which is confusing.  
I really want to thank you who read everything until here. Thank you alot.  
Thank you for others who read this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed reading! 


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: It's so sad but I don't own any characters from La Corda D'oro_

_Hello everyone and this is my extra chapter. I wasn't planning to continue from the last chapter and it was supposed to end at the previous chapter.  
But to make better ending, I made extra chapter. This one is not short as all the chapters I made. I hope you enjoy reading the extra chapter._

_

* * *

_

Hino Kahoko and Shimizu Keiichi went out from the school and about to go home together. Hino was really embarrassed about holding hands with Shimizu. But Shimizu will never release her hand. Everyone from the school was looking and staring at them. Hino was at her limit and couldn't hold it anymore. Her face was full of red. She stopped from walking. Shimizu wandered what is wrong with her.

"Kaho-senpai?"

"Shimizu-kun, I can walk normally. Let's not do this. Isn't it embarrassed staying with me?"

Shimizu replied with his normal attitude, "I'm not embarrassed."

"But maybe I might bother you by staying with me."

"I'm not bothered."

"But…. But…"

Hino tried to say something back to Shimizu but she couldn't find any words. Then Shimizu held Hino's hand tightly.

"Shimizu-kun…?"

"Senpai, let's go somewhere. I want to show something."

Then he dragged and pulled Hino. Hino couldn't say no so she was dragged by Shimizu as it is.

Shimizu brought Hino at the small road full of clovers. Hino was little surprised and saw Shimizu's face. He was smiling as usual. This road was Hino's secret way home to her house. She really loved this place when it is the time for the sunset. The sunset covers everything with the bright orange even the full of clovers.

And now, it was the time for sunset. Her favorite bright orange covered everything. She was so amazed that how did he know about this. Shimizu was looking at sunset clouds happily beside Hino. Hino had many questions to ask him. But she couldn't find any best words to ask. So she looked up the sunset clouds together with Shimizu.

"I really like the sunset here. It relaxes me a lot. It's really beautiful."

Shimizu looked at Hino. Her hair blew with the sudden wind. But she didn't stop looking at the bright sunset.

"It was my dream." Shimizu said it calmly.

Hino looked at Shimizu with wondered.

"I was always watching you walking this road right beside. Senpai looked really happy when you see the sunset from here. So I wished I can see the sunset together with senpai one day. It was my dream. I'm happy that my wish came true."

"Shimizu-kun……"

Shimizu sat down on the full of clovers and start making something with the clovers. Hino sat down next to Shimizu and asked.

"Shimizu-kun, what are you doing?"

"I'll tell you senpai if you promise me to close your eyes."

"What!? Your going to do something on me like what happened in school!! I definitely refuse to do that." Hino answered with terrified.

"So senpai don't want to know what I am doing." Shimizu replied calmly unlike Hino.

Hino thought for awhile and said it back with little brush on her face.

"……Promise me you're not doing something on me."

"Please don't worry senpai. You can just give me 5 seconds only."

Hino closed her eyes in front Shimizu for 5 seconds. After 5 seconds was passed away, she opened her eyes slowly and saw something on her ring finger. She brought her right hand in front of her face. She saw a pretty ring made by clovers in her finger.

"Do you like it senpai?" Shimizu asked.

"Thank you Shimizu-kun. I like it. It's so pretty." Hino replied with happy smile.

Hino was staring many times at her clover ring. Shimizu was looking at Hino and thought about some thing.

"Senpai, there's something on your eye." Shimizu pointed at Hino's right eye.

"Oh, really?" Hino rubbed her eye with left hand and showed it to Shimizu.

"Is it gone now?"

"Can you show me your face nearer? It's not clear from here."

Hino and Shimizu's face was really near. But Hino was closing her eyes so she didn't know how near it was. Shimizu smiled happily and kissed her gently. Hino opened her eyes immediately after she was kissed by Shimizu. Then she covered her lips by her hands. Her head was full of confused and asked herself many times about what just happened. Shimizu was still smiling at Hino happily. Hino was blushing and rubbed her lips. This can't be true. Hino asked Shimizu silently.

"……Shimizu-kun… what did you…do?"

"Secret." Shimizu replied with his smile.

"Can you stop teasing me, Shimizu-kun… It's so embarrassing…" Hino said it without energy.

Shimizu didn't answer back to Hino. But he went near her and whispered to her ear about what he wanted to say from way before.

_I love you, Kaho-senpai_

* * *

I want to thank everyone who read this chapter. You can take this as the continuation of the previous chapters or oneshot since its extra.  
I hope everyone enjoyed and so sorry about any wrong grammers. Thank you.  
I also want to thank you alot for Annette Hime for the review. 


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I want to but sadly, I do not own La Corda D'oro..._

_Ok... I'll tell you this first but this was suppose to end at previous last chapter or previous extra chapter.  
Some people liked this so I decided to continue. Thanks so much for those who reviewed!! This is like the second story of previous fanfics._

* * *

_I love you, Kaho-senpai_

At that moment, Hino see the entire world really different. Something sounded in her heart quietly. She couldn't move her body.  
She tried to say some words to him but what can she say to him? No words appeared in her head.

Her heart started pounding slowly. Hino couldn't hear anything except for her heart. The orange bright sunset was already gone.  
A cold wind start blowing and their hair waved with the breezing winds. The sky was covered by clouds and gradually turned into darkness.

Shimizu stood there and looked at Hino's face all the time. He didn't say any words. He didn't move from where he was. He was just looking at Hino's face.

But it was painful for Hino. Whenever Shimizu looks at Hino with those eyes, Hino's heart pounded fast. Her heart ached a lot.  
Hino wished if these were all dreams or lies. But the fact of her heart aching told her the truth. Hino finally realized that he was serious towards her.

Shimizu looked at Hino's sad face. Then he finally said some words to Hino.

"Kaho-senpai…"

"…Shimizu-kun…"

"I can't lie to my feelings."

"But…"

"I will just say it one more time."

Hino looked at Shimizu. He had serious face towards on her.

"I like you."

"……Shimizu-kun…"

"I like you. I like you when you play your violin. I like you when you play your sounds of melody. I like you when you stay beside me. I like you when you smile for me. I like you all, I love you all. I love you Kaho-senpai."

Hino couldn't say anything back on him. It was already dark and stars were shining at the sky. Hino closed her eyes slowly.  
She put her hands on her chest and takes a deep breath. This made Hino relaxed and feels much better. Hino suddenly vowed in front of Shimizu.

"I'm sorry."

"…Kaho-senpai…?"

"I'm sorry but I can't answer to your feeling."

Shimizu got surprised but Hino continued with guiltiness.

"I never see you like that until today and I always treated you as my good friend. You made me really happy when you said Kaho-senpai to me. But that's it. I like you, I like you too but that's it. I'm really sorry…"

Hino was about to cry in front of Shimizu. Shimizu's heart fallen into pieces. He never expected those words to come out from her mouth. He didn't want to hear that.  
He didn't want to accept her answer like this. Shimizu confessed her since he deeply loved her. He kissed her because it was his true feelings. Shimizu held his hands tightly.

Shimizu pushed down Hino to the full of clovers. The clovers fluttered in the air. Hino got surprised and tried to step aside from Shimizu.  
But Shimizu stayed in her chest and didn't let go off his hands. Hino realized that he was crying silently in her chest. Hino hugged Shimizu gently.

"…Shimizu-kun…"

"So in all…… I can't… be the one to stay beside you…?"

"I'm sorry…"

"I really loved you…… I was in love from the moment… I met you…"

Shimizu really hated this. He really hoped this would not happen. He was unable to smile in front of Hino anymore. How can he smile at her when things turned out like this?  
Then something was dropped to his face. He looked up and Hino's tears were coming out from his eyes. Hino slowly opened her mouth and said.

"You can hate me…"

"…senpai?"

She rubbed her tears and said it again quietly,

"You can hate me and don't ever forgive me. I'm a bad person who hurts my important and precious person."

When Shimizu heard those words, he regretted what have he done to her. He pushed his love to Hino without thinking her mind. He blamed on Hino even it was not her fault. What he had to do was to protect her smile and never make her sad and in pain. Shimizu's heart ached so much. He put his hands on his chest and closed his eyes sadly.

_I'm the one to be blamed. Please don't cry for me. Your tears are too pure for my heart._

* * *

About this chapter, I don't think it's good compare to previous chapters but I tried my best.  
I had to make it sad to continue another chapters from this chapter.  
I' m sorry for confuse and I hope you enjoy reading. 


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'oro..._

_Hello Everyone, finally update. I feel like I haven't update this for so long time... This one is kind of short compare to other chapters... it's so short. I'm sorry but I didn't have time. But I wanted to continue... ahaha, it became short again like the very first. I hope you enjoy reading._

* * *

Hino tried to stop her tears. But her tears never stopped. It comes out and kept on falling. She rubbed her eyes again and again until the tears stops.  
Shimizu is watching her. So Hino thought she has to stop her tears since Shimizu will feel bad a lot. So Hino continued rubbing her eyes and her eyes turned out red.  
Shimizu got surprised and grabbed her arms.

"Senpai, please stop it! Your eyes are getting hurt!"

"But Shimizu-kun…"

"I will wipe your tears for you so please stop rubbing your eyes."

Shimizu gets his handkerchief from his pocket and gently wiped Hino's tears. Hino's tears also stopped. Shimizu said it slowly to Hino.

"Please… don't cry again…"

"……I'm sorry, Shimizu-kun."

"Whenever senpai is sad, I feel also sad."

"Shimizu-kun, please don't feel sad because of me…"

"Hino-senpai, do you like anyone?"

"…What did you say…?"

Shimizu was serious. He put his face in front of Hino and stared at her really near.  
Hino's face turned red slowly. What is he thinking so sudden? Hino looked down and said it quietly…

"……I don't… have anyone, who I… like…, for now…"

Shimizu's face suddenly turned into a usual smile. Hino was totally confused. Shimizu holds Hino's hands and said it happily.

"Then please see me as a boy and not as a good friend."

"What!?" Hino surprised.

"To tell the truth, I will never ever hate you instead, I still love you. No matter something happens I will love you forever. But don't forget that I'm a boy and I want to be more than a good friend with senpai."

Shimizu was so confident toward Hino. Hino didn't say anything and just listened to what Shimizu said.  
Shimzu stood and pulled Hino's hand to stand her up. Hino was totally upset and her redness of face didn't disappear.

"It's so late now. Let's go home senpai. I can bring you home."

"Its fine, I can go home by myself."

"But it's dangerous…"

"I can just run until my house! Thanks for today and bye!" Hino hid her face and run. She was breathing rapidly because of embarrass.

"Senpai!"

"…What this time…?"

"One day…"

"One day?"

"One day, I believe and I will make you love me. I will wait forever until senpai loves me."

Hino couldn't hold it anymore. Her heart was beating rapidly and she run home like she was running away from Shimizu.  
Shimizu watched Hino running home with her red face. He smiled happily and said it to himeself.

_Don't forget that I always love you..._

* * *

I think the previous chapter wasn't good so I made little happy this time. Thank you for reading.  
If I had wrong spellings then I'm so sorry... 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Discalimer:** I don't own anything_

_Hi everyone and I am back! I had so many tests and others so I couldn't update. I say this first but I'm greatly sorry for all the wrong words, grammers and spellings. But I hope you enjoy reading. I more focusef on other characters not Hino and Shimizu this time. Thanks for all the people who waited me. Have fun._

* * *

_Don't forget that I always love you…_

This phrase is kept on repeating in his head. Never stopping and never ending. But every time he confesses his love to her, she cries from her pure heart.  
No…. That's not what he wants… what he wants is just her smile. He wanted to tell her how much she is important for him.  
He wanted to make himself as the most precious person to her.

But it won't reach to her… why…? His heart is aching... tears drop from his eyes… He hoped this was a dream… just a dream… and dream……

"Shimizu-kun, Shimizu-kun!" someone patted Shimizu's shoulder while he was sleeping.

Was he dreaming again? Shimizu was sleeping in his classroom at his seat. Fuyuumi entered his classroom and patted his shoulder to wake him up.  
Shimizu slowly opened and rubbed his eyes.

"Shimizu-kun, what are you doing here? Didn't Kanazawa-sensei tell you to come to music room yesterday?"

Shimizu replied to Fuyuumi with sleepiness, "Oh… I forgot…"

Fuyuumi sighed and grabbed Shimizu's arm, "Then let's go and hurry. Senpai are waiting for you all the time until now.

"Ok…" Fuyuumi rushed to the music room with pulling Shimizu's arm.

When they arrived at music room, everyone was on their seat. Shimizu went near to Kanazawa-sensei and apologized.

"I'm sorry for being late sensei."

Kanazawa-sensei just laughed, "Hahaha, don't worry Shimizu. Everyone was just having fun talk until now."

"Shimizu-kun, sit beside me since no one is sitting here!" Hihara pointed at vacant seat and said it out loud so that Shimizu can hear. Shimizu nodded and sat beside Hihara.

"Ok, everyone is ready now right?" Kanazawa-sensei shouted out loud.

Yunoki replied immediately with his smile, "Kanazawa-sensei, I think one person is missing. I wonder where she is…" Tsuchiura and Tskukimori sighed at the same time.

Suddenly, there was a huge sound of bang at the door of music room. Someone opened the door harshly. One girl was gasping and breathing rapidly with holding her violin.

"I'm so sorry Kanazawa-sensei for being late!! I had to do make-up test because of my score of the previous test were horrible. Am I the last one to come here?"

"If you think it scientifically then you are the last one to enter the music room and you just wasted my time Hino." Tsukimori replied immediately to Hino with a bit of anger.

Tsuchiura laughed and continued after Tsukimori, "Hahaha, I guess you made Tsukimori mad Hino. And for your information, only available seat in this room is beside Tsukimori."

Hino's face turned blue and sat beside Tsukimori quietly. Shimizu just stared at her with his smile. She always makes his day bright.  
Then Fuyuumi stood up and distributed the paper to everyone. That paper was a handout about next selection contests.

"Ok, fun talking is over now and listen carefully to me everyone. There will be a few selection contests again in next week. But this time isn't individual. You will be paired up with someone and will play a duet. Is there any questions about this?" Kanazawa-sensei asked and looked at everyone.

Tsukimori wondered about one thing so he asked, "Kanazwa-senei, did you just mentioned duet?"

"Yes, what's wrong Tsukimori?"

"The contestants from here are only seven people. I think one people will be left alone if we paired up."

"About that, Osaki Shinobu will join as a contestant. He will be a special guest."

"But Kanayan, this paper doesn't say anything about paired list. Who will be paired up with who?" Hihara wondered.

"Good question, I already made a list here so I will say it out loud. Then sit beside that person after and discuss together the whole thing like what will you do. Ok, the first pair is Tsukimori Len and Tsuchiura.Ryotaro"

"WHAT!!?" Tsuchiura shouted at Kanzawa-sensei and Tsukimori's face turned in blue.

"It's a lie, it's a lie, it's a lie!! Why do I have to be paired up with this guy!?" Tsuchiura pointed at Tsukimori.

Tsukimori replied immediately to him, "That is my line!"

"Hey, quit fighting! You guys are high skilled so you have to be paired up with high skilled contestant. You can't say you don't understand." Kanazawa-sensei answered and they didn't say anything.

"I guess it can't be helped… Hino, let's change seat." Tsuchiura sighed.

"Ok…" Hino exchanged seat with Tsuchiura.

"The next pair will be Osaki Shinobu and Hihara Kazuki. So Hihara, just talk and discuss next time with Osaki when he is around."

"Ok, but that was unusual! I thought I would not pair up with him. I'm really excited and forward to it!" Hihara smiled.

"Good for you Hihara." Yunoki smiled also.

"The third pair will be Fuyuumi Shoko and Yunoki Azuma. And the last is Hino Kahoko and Shimizu Keiichi. That's it."

Hino Kahoko lost her words. Shimizu was happy but sad at the same time. Fuyuumi saw Shimizu's face and whispered to him before she sits beside Yunoki.

"Try hard Shimizu-kun. Kaho-senpai is always warm hearted person. I know you can do it."

Fuyuumi knew the situation at the first place. So she wanted to Shimizu and Hino to be happy always. For Fuyuumi, Hino is a precious person who changed Fuyuumi.  
So she hoped Shimizu can make the happy day of Hino Kahoko like what she did to Fuyuumi. Fuyuumi cheered Shimizu up and Shimizu thanked her.

Hino stood up and sat beside Shimizu. But she didn't try to look at Shimizu directly. Shimizu also knew that why she can't act normal. It was because of him.  
But not seeing her face makes Shimizu sad deeply. At least, he wanted her to see him always and understand.

So Shimizu held Hino's hand gently under the desk which no one can realize it except for Hino.

* * *

Thank you so much for who reviewed me!  
Thank you Annette Hime, Hikitsulover, Yunoki Azuma, HiN4-cH4n, Mayumi Crescent Moon! 


End file.
